


Pintig (Heartbeat)

by eurydicesflower



Series: zr one shots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, channeling my inner jose rizal, no beta we die like men, self-indulgent zorobin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: A sake for Zoro from Robin.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: zr one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220570
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Pintig (Heartbeat)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pintig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895609) by [eurydicesflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower). 



> as promised, ive decided to translate this yesterday! i hope you'll like this! ~~it's kinda hard actually to capture some fondness from the filipino words but i tried my best~~

It's almost evening and until now, Zoro was found sleeping in the Thousand Sunny's deck— he’s still barely awake that time. Since he doesn’t have anything to do aside from eating dinner and rest after training in the crow's nest, he chose to sleep. Yawning, he saw Robin, all of a sudden, made her way to the swordsman— “ _She looked amused_ ,” he noted. Also, since he has a keen eye on sake, he noticed that Robin was holding one in one of her hands.

"Hm, you noticed that I have sake?"

She smiled, still standing in front of Zoro. "I know you can’t refuse on sake, so I’m giving this to you. Traffy secretly gave that to me," she said, placing the bottle of sake in front of him then settled beside the swordsman.

He nodded, he didn’t know what’s the occasion today but since Robin brought him sake, it's no doubt that Zoro will refuse on that. It's sake, after all.

He then looked at the sake, "Won’t Law be angry at you if you give this to me," he smirked, grabbing the bottle.

She shook her head, "Nope, I’m sure Law knew I will be giving that you," she said, smiling at Zoro.

"Well, I guess you’re right." Getting the sake to open it, "You sure?" he raised an eyebrow at her, he waits for her to stop him but then, she just nodded at him, encouraging him to go on.

He shrugged then chugged the bottle.

"By the way, Zoro"

He hummed then without sparing any moment, Robin moved closer to him and pressed her lips on his cheeks.

"Wha-"

Zoro felt like his soul abandoned him for a moment. He was caught off guard making his cheeks reddened at what Robin did to him. He even almost spit out the sake he was drinking because of what she did. But since he wasn’t fond of wasting a blessing, he didn’t let out any sake out of his mouth.

She smiled cheekily as she left Zoro flustered and confused from where he was sitting. She didn’t let him say another word as she stood up.

If Zoro was being honest, he can’t help but smile but then, _"Fuck, Zoro."_ he muttered to himself then caressing the spot where she kissed him. 

As Robin went to the dining room, he then heard Sanji called him out, "Oi, marimo! You’re the only one who isn’t here, idiot! What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

"Shut up, shit head, I’m going," he groaned, and stood up grumbling.

Even though, Robin just left, he still felt his heart pounding. It's not always like this but then he thought that this is what that ero-cook has been rambling about— **love**.

**Author's Note:**

> anw my ask box is open in [spicyrahmen](https://spicyrahmen.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr if u want to request or just talk about zorobin! 
> 
> also dont hesitate to share your headcanons, prompts or talk about zorobin on the [zorobin discord](https://discord.gg/scxKdXrseu)! the members in the zr discord are so lovely tbh 🥺🥺


End file.
